


Marriage of Convenience

by LuccaAce



Series: Baronia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Aliens Who Are Just Like Humans, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends to Lovers, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Didn't Know He Was Gay, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marriage of Convenience, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Shut Up - Star Trek Does It All The Time, Tickling, Voyeurism? Sorta?, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal loves Felix. Just...not quite like that. However, in order to avoid getting deported from the planet where Felix is, as Hal says, "The Great and Powerful Whatever" (it's a translation issue), Hal needs to do something fast. And Felix, whose Council is urging him to get married and quick, to avoid interplanetary conflict, has a solution for both of them.</p><p>Basically 12.5 thousand words of porn thinly veiled as plot. You have been warned.</p><p>Written first in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, this is pretty filthy. I wanted something that hit all my kinks, so I wrote this monstrosity. I don't even know anymore.

Hal fidgeted with the sleeves on his tux. He still couldn't quite believe he'd ended up here, with his best friend. And now they were about to...

"You're doing him the biggest favor in history. And he's doing the same for you. So stop being such a whiny little girl about it and go out there." His reflection, which looked like a stranger who had borrowed his green eyes and brown wavy hair, didn't look any more reassured by the self-pep talk than he felt, but maybe it would do some good.

To be honest, Hal hadn't thought about getting married at all before. He loved Felix, he really did. Just not, quite, like that. It wasn't until he'd been about to be deported from Felix's home planet that the thought of being with him in any way other than friendship had crossed his mind. Felix had been the one to bring it up.

"I think I have a solution," Felix began, stopping Hal's pacing with a firm hand in the middle of his chest. "But you may not like it."

"What? I don't care what it is. You know I can't go home. Even if I don't like it, it's better than being forced to leave." Hal couldn't bear the thought of what would await him if he were sent back to his own planet in disgrace.

Felix sighed, scrubbed a big hand through his messy black curls, and, to Hal's shock, blushed. "Have you heard anything about the Council's latest demands?"

Gossip had reached the far reaches of the planet at that point. Felix, their young, charismatic, handsome ruler was, to his detriment if the Council was to be believed, unmarried and therefore unstable. They didn't care if he bore children or not, those could be created or adopted, but his bachelorhood was apparently keeping him from making some very important alliances.

"Yeah, dude. It sucks that they're forcing you to get married just because some people think you being single means you're unreliable or some shit." Hal bumped his shoulder against Felix's, having to lean up to do so.

"Well," Felix hesitated. "And feel free to tell me to go to hell, but I think we can help each other."

When Felix didn't keep talking, Hal pressed him. "Sounds awesome. But I don't see how. What, were you gonna marry me?" Hal laughed, shoving Felix playfully. When Felix's blush only worsened, Hal sobered. "Shit. Really?"

Felix shrugged. "I don't want to marry someone who doesn't know the real me, and I don't want you to leave. I'm guessing you don't want me marrying someone who only wants power and position, and I know you don't want to leave either. We'd both get what we want, and neither of us would have to settle." It was the same reasonable voice and cool logic that had already helped raise his planet to a position of influence and power during his reign.

"Still dude. Marriage? I don't know if I'm good marriage material. You shouldn't marry someone who only wants you because you're, like, the Great and Powerful Whatever. But you probably shouldn't marry someone who knows next to nothing about the ins and outs of your culture. I'd probably cause an international incident in two seconds, flat." Hal felt his face heating as he tried to joke.

Felix's black eyes watched him very closely. "So your main objection stems from a belief in your own inferiority? Not from the idea of being married to a man in general, and me in particular?"

"Well," Hal scratched his forehead. "I mean, I'm not really into dudes, but we wouldn't have to, you know, do each other or anything, right? It's just a ceremony?"

He felt his stomach clench when Felix looked away, embarrassed. "It would only be necessary on the wedding night. Traditions have been in place for centuries, and I can't throw them off. But, if you dislike it, that would be the only time we would only need to engage in, um," Felix struggled to find the right words, something Hal had never seen from the charismatic young ruler before. "Marital activities."

By this point, both of them had been blushing. But Hal knew how much Felix hated to be ordered around by the Council, and marrying an outsider would be a way of complying but not really. And Hal really didn't want to leave. Felix was pretty hot, for a dude, and Hal was sure he'd be able to handle any 'marital activities' that he'd throw at him for a night.

"Okay," he said suddenly.

"Okay?" Felix looked surprised. "There are a few more things I should tell you about the wedding night..."

"Don't. I'll deal when we get there. Just...let's do this. Quick. Before I figure out how crazy it is." He knew his eyes were crazily wide and bright, like they always were when he was making a reckless decision, and he could feel the way his hair flew around his head as he gesticulated wildly.

"You're sure?" Felix stepped closer, hand warm on Hal's upper arm. Taking a chance, and telling himself that they'd probably do a lot more than hold hands on their wedding night, Hal took Felix's hand from his arm and gripped it gently.

"You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Hal smiled up, having to crane his head a little to look into Felix's face.

Felix smiled, relief written plainly across his forehead and mouth. "Thank you. As I would do for you."

They held each others' gaze for a moment before Felix got a calculating look on his face. He held Hal's hand tighter in his right hand, and gripped his shoulder with his left. Then, before Hal fully understood what was happening, he leaned down and gently pressed their mouths together.

Hal's breath caught in his chest as he noticed how soft and full Felix's lips felt moving oh, so gently, against his own. His eyes drifted shut, but his body and mouth stayed still. When Felix pulled away, his face was shuttered.

"Two days from now," he promised, then brushed a quick kiss against Hal's lips before turning around and leaving to do his job.

Standing, shocked, in a small private chamber belonging to the ruler of Baronia, Hal thought that this whole marriage thing might turn out okay.

Now, as Hal followed the servant into the Grand Hall for the wedding, he wasn't so sure. He felt like someone else had crawled into his skin. Hal Greeves didn't wear tuxes that cost as much as a house. He didn't know how to tell servants to help him dress, and he sure as hell didn't get married to a ruler of an entire planet.

One comfort he had was that wedding ceremonies were very different here than at his home. There was no 'Here Comes the Bride,' no flowers, and no huge crowd of people. The heads of the Council were there, along with four of Hal and Felix's closest friends. No one else.

Sebastian, the Chief Councilman, charged them with their wedding oaths, and then they lit an ever-burning candle together, as a sign of their promise. They repeated a few oaths of fidelity and loyalty, speaking as one. Finally, Felix grasped Hal by the neck and pulled him into a full-body embrace. They didn't kiss, at first, but Hal gasped as he felt Felix's wiry, warm body pressed so firmly against his own. Then, once Hal'd gotten used to the feeling enough to breathe regularly, Felix pulled them slightly apart and kissed him.

This kiss was very different from the one before. It was hard, demanding, and brooked no rebellion. Felix, instead of asking and testing, took in this kiss. Hal opened his mouth to protest, and choked a little when he suddenly found Felix's tongue against his own. It was strange, and a little confusing, to be kissing his best friend like this, but, sooner than he expected, he found he didn't mind.

He began to return the kiss, moving his tongue hesitantly against Felix's, following it back into Felix's mouth. When Felix grazed his teeth against Hal's lips and tongue, Hal swayed closer. Just as Hal was about to reach up to try to take some of Felix's ever-present control away from him, Felix pulled back.

His eyes were darker than usual, and his cheeks and lips pinker. He watched Hal closely, and Hal couldn't miss the way Felix followed the movement of Hal's tongue when he swiped it out to lick their shared saliva back into his mouth.

"Bonded in mouth and word, soon to be bonded in flesh and soul." Sebastian finished, with a vaguely sour look on his face, and everyone else left the room.

"Um," Hal looked around, a little surprised. "What now?"

Felix guided him to a side door. "Now we have to consummate the marriage. They'll be checking on us in the morning to make sure it really happened. Usually, it's just a formality, but they weren't very happy with my choice." He looked smug about that, and Hal laughed.

"You're such an asshole," he accused fondly. Felix widened his eyes, trying to look innocent. "Yes, you," Hal said. "You love making them uncomfortable. I love it."

They laughed together until they reached the wedding chambers. Once again, Felix looked uncomfortable.

"So this is where the marriage will be consummated. It must be fully consummated to be considered valid." He was blushing again.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Hal looked at the huge bed, and at the bedside table which was covered in lube bottles and sex toys. Condoms were suspiciously absent, which was actually closer to Hal's normal sexual experiences than was probably normal. Before coming to Baronia, Hal had been a 'donor' in a fertility clinic focused on female pleasure as a means of encouraging fertility. Secretly he'd thought the women just wanted to bang a guy who knew what he was doing, since most of their husbands couldn't find a clitoris with a map. Now, it seemed, his expertise in getting women off would be no longer necessary.

Felix swallowed loudly, and his eyes were closed, the man obviously overwhelmed by the ridiculous amount of sex paraphernalia. "It means I have to, um. Well, traditionally, the bond was between a man and a woman. So, considering my position. And, well," he had his hands covering his face.

Even as nervous as he felt about the situation, Hal couldn't help but laugh at Felix's mortification. "So you have to fuck me?" Felix didn't take his hands off his eyes. "Uh, sounds painful," Hal admitted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'll make sure it isn't," Felix promised. Hal looked up and him and was surprised to see that Felix was watching him closely. "I have something of a confession to make," Felix admitted, stalking closer to Hal.

"Yeah?" Hal's voice cracked. He'd never seen Felix like this before.

"Yeah. I have, perhaps, considered such an evening as this before." He gripped Hal's shoulders tightly, leaning down until there wasn't much space left between their mouths.

"You've thought of doing me in the ass before?" Hal asked incredulously.

"Much more than that," Felix whispered, then closed the distance between their mouths.

The kiss was just as hot as the one in the wedding ceremony. This time, Hal didn't hesitate. He reached up and gripped the black curls immediately, using his handhold to maneuver Felix into ideal kissing position.

Felix bit at his lip, and Hal gasped. Once again, Felix's tongue made its way into Hal's mouth, teasing at his pallette, licking lightly at the place just behind Hal's front teeth. Hal tried to catch it with his own tongue, but Felix wouldn't let him. He whined into Felix's mouth, prompting a dark chuckle from his best friend.

"Fuck, man," Hal gasped.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Yes," Hal confirmed, leaning up for another kiss. Felix obliged, this time letting their tongues meet in the hot space between their mouths. He wrapped an arm around Hal's waist, pulling them until their hips met. Hal could feel Felix's already hardening erection against his stomach, which was weird and not at all what he was used to, and he felt his own cock twitch in his formal pants.

"Okay, we should probably take off the stupidly expensive clothes before this gets much further," Hal said, pulling away. He was also, possibly, feeling a little overwhelmed by his body's apparently totally into it reaction to the possibility of sex with Felix.

When he moved to take his clothes off, Felix stopped him with gentle hands.

"Please allow me." He whispered into his ear from behind, gripping his shoulders lightly.

"Knock yourself out," Hal said, sounding less brash and more breathless than he meant to. "Is this part of your marriage rituals?"

Felix chuckled, pulling Hal's coat from his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles against his fine shirt. "Actually," he started, and Hal laughed.

"Your culture's so weird," Hal told him fondly, casting a look over his shoulder. Felix's dark eyes were predatory and hot. A long-fingered hand wrapped around Hal's neck, holding his head into position so he could open Hal's mouth with his tongue.

"Doesn't seem like you have too much of a problem with it at the moment," Felix observed, other hand sneaking down to brush against Hal's hip. Both sets of eyes looked down to see the way Hal's cock was filling out the front placket of his pants.

He gasped out a chuckle. "Doesn't seem so," he agreed, swallowing and letting his head fall against Felix's shoulder.

Just as he managed to take a deep breath, Felix began unbuttoning Hal's pants. He was careful to avoid that part of Hal that was begging for attention, and Hal clenched his teeth in an effort not to beg out loud. Felix's mouth busied itself at the junction of Hal's neck and shoulder, applying tongue and lips and teeth to the task of driving Hal crazy.

When Hal slitted his eyes open enough to see Felix's face, he bit his lip. Those intense, dark eyes were utterly focused on the slow revelation of Hal's body, watching it the same way that Hal had seen him watch the unfolding of a particularly interesting political move. He focused on trying to feel something other than Felix's hands and mouth, and was surprised to notice that Felix was rocking his cock gently into Hal's ass.

After he noticed it, however, he couldn't stop noticing it. "Um," he started, taking a deep breath and pulling away quickly and firmly. "This is, um," he felt the way his face was flushed, and he could imagine how he looked, with his shirt half-undone and his pants around his ankles. He stepped out of his pants but left his shirt on, pulling it around him like a robe.

"Too much?" Felix asked, looking like nothing could faze him.

"A little," Hal admitted. He was grateful that he could be honest with Felix. Nothing would change the way Felix felt about him, and he realized right then how lucky he was to have that assurance in his spouse. "It's like, I realize you're gonna plow me, but the actuality of your dick making itself real comfortable with my ass still freaks me out a little."

He saw Felix's throat work as he swallowed at the juxtaposition of his cock and Hal's ass in that sentence, but that was the only sign that he was affected. "I understand. How about a massage? Your shoulders are tense, and I can imagine the rest of you is as well. That should slow things down enough, don't you think?"

Hal thought about Felix's strong hands kneading away the tension the he could feel gripping his body, and nodded enthusiastically. Felix had given him massages before, in less sexually charged environments, and Hal could attest that his hands were fucking magical.

"Take off the rest of your clothes," Felix instructed, turning around to take off his coat and unbutton and roll up his sleeves. When Hal didn't move, he glanced back, a single black eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Right," Hal agreed. That was different, but this was supposed to be a sexy massage, so clothes would be counter-productive. "You, uh, you have a towel or something right? Because I don't know if I'm comfortable enough yet..." he trailed off at the twitch of annoyance in Felix's shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around his bare torso, feeling cold and slightly nauseated. He couldn't help that this was freaking him out.

When Felix noticed that Hal had stopped stripping again, he clicked his tongue impatiently and spun around. All annoyance vanished when he saw how vulnerable Hal looked. His face softened.

"Sorry Hal," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I'll try not to be a horny asshole. I am really fucking hard, and the sight of you like this is not helping at all. If it's any consolation, and I have no reason to believe that it would be, I'm not usually like this. I will attempt to curb my enthusiasm."

He was obviously taking a lot of care in choosing his words, and Hal could see the front of his pants attesting to the 'really fucking hard' statement. After taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Mind if I leave my underwear on, just for a little while? It's damn cold in here, and I'd hate for you to get the wrong impression about my package." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and, even though the joke was cheesy, Felix laughed.

"I'm sure your pride would never recover," Felix said. "Now hop up here, face down, and prepare to have your mind blown."

Hal complied, then took a chance, "I've never heard of a man who objects to having his head, either of them, blown." He was rewarded by a warm sound from Felix.

"Tell you what, when you can honestly offer to return the favor, I'll think about blowing more than your big brain." He had a laugh in his voice.

As Hal was about to choke at that, puzzled when his mouth watered, Felix kneaded at the muscles in his shoulders. Hal groaned.

"Dude, you're the best. Seriously. I have the best friend in the world," he babbled, head pillowed on his arms.

"You really are lucky to have a husband who enjoys watching you get a massage," Felix agreed. Hal felt a little uncomfortable at how Felix kept poking at the damned issue, but he guessed that they did have to face it - somehow, the next morning, they had to prove that Felix had fucked Hal.

"Is it ever going to get less weird to think of you as not only my best friend, but also my husband?" Hal wondered aloud, figuring that honesty would be best, considering their situation.

Felix made his thinking noise, the one he made when he already knew what he wanted to say, but was acting like he had to think about it. Hal rolled his eyes, even though he knew Felix couldn't see him. "I can't imagine that you'll have any problems at our fiftieth anniversary. And most people would be thrilled to know, on their wedding night, that they were definitely marrying their best friend."

"Right, divorce doesn't happen with high-ranking officials here. Nice to know I don't have to worry about that." He ended on a groan as Felix worked on a knot.

"No comment about the whole marrying your best friend thing?" Hal felt Felix's breath on the back of his ear.

He swallowed, and his cock, which had lost its enthusiasm with his trepidation, began to perk up again. "Well, it's the truth. And we've already been through enough together that I know you won't think any less of me for a little shrinkage due entirely to the cold."

Felix straddled Hal, sitting on the top of his thighs. He leaned down to whisper against the shell of Hal's ear, "Honestly, I don't think any amount of chill could make me any less enamored of your cock." Hal knew Felix felt him shiver, but, since this was a step in the fucking direction, he decided that he wouldn't care.

"You been sneaking glances at Halbert, Lord Felix?" Hal teased, turning his head so Felix could see his smirk.

"Every fucking chance I get," Felix said, low and hot, into Hal's ear before tracing it with his tongue and barely scraping it with clever teeth. Hal leaned into the touch, not letting himself think about it too much.

Felix sat up and began massaging Hal's back as a whole. He could feel Felix's cock hot and stiff against the crack of his ass, but he tried to think positive. Yes, it felt a little larger than he'd hoped, but most gay guys wanted a man with large equipment.

Also, the fact that Felix seemed so intensely interested in him meant that there was less of a temptation for infidelity. Hal hadn't slept with anyone in the five years he'd lived with Felix, simply because he could make the decision and saying no hadn't been an option before. He didn't expect to want to sleep with anyone else now that he was married. He wasn't sure why he was worried about fidelity, but the magic Felix's hands worked kept him from thinking about it too hard.

Hal tried not to jump when he heard the click of a plastic cap opening, but he knew Felix had felt his muscles tighten.

"I'm trying very hard to work out the knots in your back, Hal. Tensing up is counter-productive." Then he heard the wet noise of oil between Felix's hands, and Hal couldn't help but notice how much it sounded like sex.

Those oily hands, warm from friction, started at his neck. Despite his trepidation, Hal felt himself relaxing into the expert massage. Felix worked his way over Hal's shoulders and arms, even massaging the backs of his hands. Then he moved down, rubbing over Hal's shoulder blades. Most of the time, Hal felt short and small in comparison to the men around him, especially Felix, but he knew that his musculature wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Now that he thought about it, he had noticed Felix eyeing his shoulders before.

When Felix moved over his ribs, Hal squirmed. "Hey, ticklish, remember?"

Instead of answering, Felix's fingers went from being gentle and calming, to digging into his ribs with malicious intent. Hal gasped, laughing, unable to escape. He managed to turn over and attempted to grab Felix's evil hands.

"Bastard! Tickling is not allowed. We talked about this!" He shrieked as Felix only redoubled his efforts. Then, as Felix's groin settled over his own, Hal was acutely aware of how hard his best friend was. They stopped struggling, and Felix was panting. His black eyes were wide and seemed to be taking in every disheveled inch of Hal. His mouth was red, and Hal could see that he'd been biting his lip as he tickled him from behind.

Felix leaned closer, still panting, until Hal could taste his gasping breaths. He hovered there, less than an inch between their lips, and Hal couldn't take it any longer. Surging up, with body as well as his mouth, he tasted the inside of Felix's wicked mouth, pressing his more muscled body against Felix's trim one.

"Fuck, Hal," Felix groaned into his mouth. Then he lifted himself up on his forearms, pressing their dicks together, making Hal's, which always got a little excited during a massage, harden further. He pulled himself the rest of the way up, and stopped straddling Hal. For a few moments, Hal was confused. It had seemed to be going well, with the kissing and rubbing and everything.

Then Felix held him down by his chest when he was about to get up. "I need to finish your massage." His voice was wrecked, and Hal felt himself twitch in his briefs at making the usually pristine ruler lose some of his self-control.

He lay back, stretching his arms over his head, and looked at Felix under hooded eyes. "Go on, then." When he could see the way it affected his best friend, Hal felt his own body responding, nipples going taut and dick twitching.

Without taking his eyes off of Hal, Felix opened the massage oil and warmed more on his hands. He started at Hal's collar bone, rubbing the oil into every inch of skin. When he got to Hal's nipples, Hal gasped but kept eye contact. Felix pinched and rolled his nipples between his fingers until Hal couldn't help but close his eyes and toss his head back. He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of Felix's predatory expression.

"Like that?" Felix asked, voice dark and dangerous. Hal just nodded, so he flicked Hal's left nipple with a fingernail just to see him gasp again.

"I can't hear you," Felix said, smirking.

"Yes, I like it," Hal gasped and was rewarded with a feral grin from Felix.

Felix moved on, but his fingers still wandered up to Hal's nipples regularly. He kept his fingers gentle and calming over his ribs, and what would normally have tickled him only made Hal harder. Every once in a while, Felix paused and added more oil. By the time he got to Hal's hipbones, Hal was coated and gleaming with oil.

"Fuck, you're beautiful like this," Felix said, just looking at him and rubbing his hipbone with one hand and teasing his right nipple with the other. Hal smirked and consciously tightened the muscles in his chest and arms, putting his body on its best display, oiled muscles rippling under Felix's intense gaze.

Felix looked down at the firm ridge of Hal's cock. He rested his hand firmly against it, making Hal gasp and twitch. Rubbing gently, barely applying pressure, Felix teased until Hal was a writhing mess. His briefs had a large wet spot on them from where he was leaking, and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Fucking tease," he whined, thrusting up to try to get more pressure.

Chuckling darkly, Felix leaned down, lips moving against Hal's ear. "You have no idea."

He pulled Hal's underwear down, careful to avoid his cock. Then, instead of jerking him off, like Hal so desperately wanted, he applied more oil to his hands and started massaging Hal's thighs. Torn between the urgent need between his thighs and the wonderful feeling in them, Hal tossed his head back and tried to just endure.

He felt boneless, moving however Felix prompted him. It wasn't the first time Felix had massaged his thighs, and he could remember Felix saying how much he admired them, but this time he was being deliberately sensual. He rubbed his thumbs against the inside of his thighs, right next to his aching cock and balls.

When he first felt Felix rubbing oil onto his ass, he tensed up. Now, when he felt those fingers rubbing the underside of his cheeks between his spread thighs, he just sighed and let Felix do what he wanted - nothing had felt bad so far. He was so relaxed into the massage that it took him completely by surprise when, while Felix was squeezing his cheeks, one in each hand, something moist and warm and slightly textured swiped across his hole.

Jerking up, he saw Felix's dark curls between his legs and he licked and prodded at Hal's small asshole with his tongue. Hal didn't know something like that could feel so good. He'd never really explored anything involving his hole, especially since most of the women he had experience with were more interested in their own pleasure than anyone else's. This, though, this made his toes curl and his back arch.

"Ahh," he gasped, spreading his thighs as wide as they'd go. "Felix," he begged. He didn't know what he was begging for, only that he needed it right then.

Felix lifted his head from its attentions, but kept the tip of his right middle finger against the sensitive ring of muscle, teasing against it over and over. "Yes, Hal? Something you want?"

Hal nodded and opened his mouth to something, anything, but he found that he couldn't actually speak. When he gasped the first time, Felix pressed his middle finger firmly against his hole, rubbing back and forth. On the second gasp, he slid it, already slick with massage oil, in until the second knuckle.

"Is this what you needed?" Felix sounded smug and wonderful and evil, and all Hal could do was whimper. He pulled his finger out, added a little more oil, then slid it back in. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper, Felix slid that one finger into Hal. He would have been embarrassed by the tiny noises escaping his throat with each thrust, but his mind was swept away with the feeling.

At some point, Felix slid a second finger alongside the first. After a brief adjustment, it felt even better than one. Hal didn't know much, but he could easily extrapolate that more meant better. "More," he demanded. "C'mon, Felix. One more finger, at least? Feels so good," he gasped, then whined as Felix curled his fingers just so.

"More?" Felix asked. Then, when Hal nodded enthusiastically, slid in a third. He scissored and twisted and thrust his fingers into Hal, who lay there and drank it in. When Felix stopped with his fingers halfway in, Hal glared at him.

"The fuck, Felix?" He whined. "Why'd you stop?" Felix, who Hal noticed still hadn't removed anything more than his suit coat, regarded him steadily.

"My hand's getting tired. You do it." Those black eyes didn't miss anything as Hal processed that. The cessation of sensation had allowed some higher reasoning to return, and he was feeling vaguely embarrassed at how much he was loving being finger fucked.

Still, the novelty of having someone pleasure him, instead of him worrying about someone else, kept him excited. Biting his lip, unsure of how he would like this now that he was thinking again, Hal rocked into the fingers. When it felt good, he did it again. His mouth hung open with the sensation, and he rocked himself more and more quickly onto Felix's fingers.

The noises from before hadn't stopped, but he saw, in those brief moments when he could focus on more than the in and out and stretch, how Felix twitched at every noise. They made eye contact, Hal keeping his eyes open just a sliver when he was overcome, and Felix took his left hand from where it had been holding Hal's thigh. He rubbed the front of his pants, eyes rapt on Hal.

"Damn, Felix," Hal whined. "Help me out? I want it more, but I can't." He was telling the truth, he really did want it deeper and harder and faster, but even more than that, he wanted to see Felix lose a little more of that control.

He wasn't disappointed. Felix squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his cock in what was probably a painful grip. Then, to Hal's disappointment, he took his fingers out of him. When Hal whined and made to protest, Felix grabbed him by his hair and leaned down to bite his lower lip.

"Turn over," Felix requested into Hal's mouth. Hal knew what that meant, knew what was coming, but he also knew that Felix's cock was probably bigger than his three fingers, which had felt amazing. He licked the bow of Felix's upper lip before doing as Felix said.

Hal returned to the position he'd been in when he'd been getting his massage. This time, however, he made sure his legs were spread so Felix could see his hole twitching, begging to be filled.

"Keep your head down," Felix ordered, gently rubbing between Hal's shoulders. Hal did as he was asked, and rested his head in his arms, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. He jerked in surprise when he felt something sliding against him. It didn't feel hot enough to be Felix's dick, but it was wider than any of his fingers.

"A dildo? Really?" Hal didn't lift his head, but he knew Felix could hear him.

"I'm bigger than this, and I promised that I wouldn't hurt you," Felix answered. Hal accepted that, just as Felix added, "And I can see the way you love having something in your ass so much better from this position."

Hal whimpered and relaxed, waiting to see if this felt as good as the fingers had. It was conical, so the tip slid in fairly easily, but he could feel it stretch him the further it went. When it was nearly painful, the burn equalling the pleasure, it retreated. Felix coated it with more oil, then pushed it in again. This time, when it reached the same point, Felix twisted it, making it pull ever so slightly on the muscles of his rim.

"Ahh," Hal cried, twitching against the bed.

Felix grunted in response, pulling it out again. Just the tip stayed in, when it began to vibrate, making waves of pleasure radiate from his hole to his cock and the pit of his stomach.

"Ahhh!" Hal moaned again, thrusting against it, then down so his cock rubbed the bed, then back again.

Felix helped, pushing and pulling in time with Hal's thrusts. To his shock, Hal could feel himself approached the precipice of his orgasm with alarming speed.

"Felix," he gasped. "Felix, so close."

"Get your knees under you so you can raise your hips," Felix commanded, pulling the toy completely out.

Willing to do anything to get back to where he was, Hal obliged. He stuck his ass out, knees spread wide so as to open himself up as much as possible.

The toy returned, vibrating and thrusting. Hal whimpered, moaned, and mewled with each inward press of it. He'd never felt anything like it before.

"I want you to come like this," Felix told him, running his tongue next to the toy.

"Without even jerking a little?" Hal asked incredulously, voice embarrassingly high.

Felix sucked the edge of the ring of muscle around the vibrator. "Yeah. You're so hard. I can see it. There's a string of precome all the way from your cock to the bed. Just concentrate on this," Felix punctuated it with a clever twist and thrust, brushing the end of it against that place inside of Hal.

"Nnngg," Hal replied, lifting his ass higher. Felix kept a fast pace, making sure to coordinate every thrust for the most possible pleasure. Hal felt his prostate being teased and prodded, his asshole being sucked and licked, and his cock twitching all on its own. Still, it wasn't quite enough, and Hal whined, rocking back into Felix.

"Felix, I can't. Help me. I wanna come, Felix," Hal babbled, rubbing his face against his arms.

Instead of grabbing his cock, like Hal was so desperate for, Felix maneuvered his body so he was pressed against most of Hal. Hal could feel Felix's hard, hot cock against his hip, and his warm, gasping breath against his ear.

"I want you to come, Hal," Felix whispered into his ear, then licked it and nipped at the lobe. He reached his left hand, the one not occupied with the toy, around Hal to pinch his nipple. "You're so hot like this, did you know that? Makes me want to come in my pants. I knew you would be. I could have had anyone on this planet. Anyone I wanted. But I only wanted you. I knew no one else could be like you."

Felix was thrusting against Hal's hip in time to the motion of the dildo. It was as though he couldn't help himself. Hal gasped at Felix's words, tilting his head in their direction. Catching his hint, Felix claimed Hal's wet lips, fucking his tongue into his mouth. Distantly, Hal could hear the wet sound of their mouths complementing the slick noise of the toy sliding in and out of him.

"I'm close, Felix. You gonna fuck me after I come?" He wanted Felix to fuck him. He could admit it now, as he rocked to meet each thrust of the vibrator. "I want you to. When I'm all loose and relaxed from coming. Want your dick in me. Bet it's hotter and longer than the toy."

"Dammit, Hal," Felix gasped, nearly a whine. "Fuck yeah, I want that. I want to fuck you so hard that you have bruises on your hips. You'll be all wet from the lube, open from this toy, and it'll be so easy. I'll slide right in, when you're still twitching from coming against the sheets." Hal was moaning continuously at this point, gasping for breath loudly every time the toy moved out, then unable to hold it in as it slid back home. "You're going to love me fucking you. It won't take long at all 'til you're hard again. And I'll fuck you and jack you at the same time. You'll feel so good you'll come again. And again, after, when I just jack you with my hand and eat you out, tasting me from your ass."

Hal could see it as clearly as if Felix had already done it and was playing a video. "Fuck. Yeah. Do it. Fuck me, and jack me, and do whatever you want to me." The last word ended on a scream, as Felix slid a finger in next to the toy to press fiercely against his prostate, making Hal come against the sheets.

A few minutes later, when the toy was out and Hal was still breathing hard against his arms, he felt what Felix had meant about his asshole twitching. It felt weird and good, and he wondered if Felix would make good on his promise.

"You gonna fuck me or not," he slurred, peering blearily back at Felix, who was standing and pressing a firm hand against his cock.

He looked hungrily at Hal. "You still want me to?"

"Oh yeah," Hal reassured him with a lazy grin. He turned over and spread his legs, groaning at the stretch. "Come on, man. It's gonna be awesome."

Felix began unbuttoning his shirt, then his pants, and tossed his clothes in the direction of Hal's. Hal caught a glimpse of his cock, hard and dark and nested in black curls. Before Felix could do anything too drastic, Hal managed to grab a handful of it.

"Damn, Felix. Where do you hide this guy? Down your pant leg?" He stroked him appreciatively, loving the feeling of Felix trembling. Felix gently extricated himself from Hal's grip.

"I'm a little more excited than usual," Felix deadpanned. "It usually fits in my underwear just fine."

Hal looked doubtful, but instead of arguing the point, he handed over the lube from the table next to him. "Come on, while everything's still loose and wet for you." Maybe he'd been gay all along, and hadn't noticed, he mused, feeling strokes of heat work their way through his gut as he watched Felix lick his lips and prepare to fuck him.

"Part of the tradition," Felix said, kneeling between Hal's legs and propping his hips up with a pillow, "is that my consort should be so filled with my come, from being so thoroughly fucked, that it will drip down his leg as he walks, or limps, from this room to my personal chambers." As he informed Hal of this, he rubbed the thick head of his cock against Hal's hole, over and over, making it twitch in anticipation.

"Sounds awesome," Hal said, swallowing. "Now fuck me before I lose my mind."

"No please?" Felix teased, pressing until the very tip nearly breached the loosened ring.

A wicked look passed Hal's features, before his face went soft and pleading. "Please?" He asked, licking his lips and opening his mouth invitingly. "Please fuck me. Please put that cock in me. I want it so bad." He gasped and writhed, willfully making himself look as fuckable as possible.

"You are dangerous," Felix told him as he breath caught. Then he finally, finally, pressed slowly into Hal. He was bigger than his fingers, and even a little wider than the widest part of the toy Hal'd been fucked with. The head of Felix's long cock pushed through, but Felix barely paused, keeping up the steady pressure. Hal found himself spreading his legs as wide as they'd go, welcoming the hot, hard invasion.

When he winced as the stretch got to that fine line between pleasure and pain, Felix paused. He pulled back until just the head was in, then went forward again, to just past that point. Again and again, slowly in and slowly out, until Hal was gasping and mostly hard again.

"Just fuck me," he moaned, throwing an arm across his eyes. Felix leaned down, held both that arm and the other firmly above Hal's head, and kissed him brutally.

"If you insist," he said, and that was the only warning Hal had before Felix was fucking him hard and fast. At first, it was all he could do to hang on, but once he'd gotten used to it, Hal found himself rocking to meet him.

"Yeah," he said, mouth hanging open. "Like that. So hot, fucking me. Want you to fuck me all the time."

"Every day," Felix promised against his mouth.

It seemed that time paused, and all Hal knew was the in, out, in, out, of Felix fucking him. He knew he was moaning like a whore, begging for it like a slut, but Felix liked it, so he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuck yeah. Come in me. C'mon Felix," he begged. When Felix moaned at hearing his name, Hal's eyes lit up. "Felix. Oh Felix," he moaned, in between his incoherent babbling. "Fuck me, Felix. So good, Felix."

It didn't take long until they were both close. As he'd promised, Felix reached around Hal and gripped him firmly, giving him a fist to fuck into as Felix fucked into him. Their rhythm finally collapsed as both moved as desperately as possible. Felix fell first, and the feel of his hot come inside of him pushed Hal the rest of the way over.

They lay there, gasping against each other, until Hal noticed the stickiness under him. "Roll over," he ordered, then followed after Felix had moved onto a dry spot. He threw an arm around Felix's chest and a leg across his hips, then went to sleep. He didn't see the shocked expression on Felix's face, or the possessive smile Felix pressed into the top of his head when it became clear that Hal was quite happy, pressed against his husband.

All Hal knew was that he was warm, safe and loved. And it felt like a dream come true.

***

About an hour later, when he felt with it enough to move again, Hal poked Felix in the side.

"No tickling, Hal," Felix mumbled, tightening his arms sleepily around Hal.

Hal snorted and dug his chin painfully into Felix's chest. "You broke the treaty first. And yes, sexy tickling still counts as tickling."

A single dark eye opened, peering down at Hal. "You're lucky you're cute," Felix said, then loosened his grip. Hal could see the trepidation in his eyes, and decided that he was going to be in this marriage thing completely or not at all.

"Look, if you let me up to pee, I swear I'll come back here and let you do other unspeakable things to me. If I remember correctly, you've still got something on that list you promised me earlier." He leered at Felix then kissed him, deep and dirty, before attempting to stand.

His legs wouldn't hold him, and he felt a twinge all the way to his spine. "Sonofabitch," he swore, holding onto the headboard. When Felix looked a strange mix of embarrassed and pleased, Hal let himself fall, his full weight landing on Felix.

"Bastard. Help me to the bathroom. Then you owe me. Seriously. After we pee, your mouth has an appointment with my ass." He made sure to dig his elbows and knees into Felix as much as possible.

"Ow, dammit Hal. Fine. But, uh," Felix blushed. "Will you take a raincheck on that appointment? The, uh, the traditions, well..." he trailed off, looking more and more embarrassed.

"Right. Forgot. Well, guess you'll just have to fuck me again instead of eating me out. That way there's no doubt." Hal shrugged, then tugged on Felix's arm. "But now, toilet. Seriously. I feel like I'm about to piss myself, and, sorry if you're into that, but I'm not. At all."

Felix wrinkled his nose. "Um, I'm not into that either. But let's go. I need to go as well."

It was surprisingly not awkward, the two of them leaning against each other as they peed. They were used to helping each other out, and when one or the other, or both, had been too drunk to stand, they'd even done this before. Hal made a joke about crossing the streams, which Felix still didn't get, and Felix jostled Hal on purpose, making him curse and struggle to keep his aim.

After washing their hands, Hal leaned more heavily against Felix. "I think you need to fuck me again." He looked Felix in the eye and swayed so their bodies were touching at the hips.

Felix swallowed. "Not that I'm opposed, but any reason why? You're probably a little sore for that right now."

"Yeah, a little. But, even though I can feel your come in me, I don't think it's enough. We wanted to make it easy for them to tell you've fucked me, right? Well, if you're wanting any drippage, I'll need more come in me."

He felt the way Felix's hands trembled as he spoke, and he couldn't repress his wicked grin. His lips found the edge of Felix's jaw, then the line of muscle in his neck.

"Dangerous," Felix repeated, big hands tightening around Hal. Before Hal could loose the smart remark on his tongue, he found himself pressed against the wall next to the bathroom door by his mouth and hips, feet dangling. He wrapped his legs around Felix's thighs, trusting him to hold him.

They were getting pretty good at the kissing thing, Hal thought, but there's always room for improvement. He sighed happily into Felix's mouth, revelling in the feeling of being cared for. The kiss was lazier than their past kisses, but still wet and hot.

"Ever been fucked against a wall?" Felix asked, and Hal could feel him hardening against Hal's stomach.

Hal laughed, fingers tangling themselves in Felix's curls. "Not yet. You planning on changing that?"

Felix hmm'd. "Yeah. I won't need much in the way of lube this time. You're still open and wet from before. I can slide right in, no trouble."

As he said it, Hal felt him rubbing between his cheeks, just past his hole. Hal gasped. "Sounds awesome. Hey," he tugged Felix's curls to get him to look at him again. "How far away is dawn?"

"Why?" Felix nibbled on Hal's earlobe.

"Wondering if there's time for round three. I want to see if I can make you come on my face, too. It's not technically what they're wanting, but I bet they'll have the best reactions to it." Hal smirked evilly before Felix laughed and licked his mouth into a more tractable expression. He got harder between Hal's cheeks, too, and began to press into his hole again. Felix hadn't been lying when he'd said that Hal would still be wet, and he slid in without any trouble.

"You're terrible," he said, nearly all the way in. "Have I mentioned tonight that I love you?"

To Hal's shock, he felt his cock twitch at the admission. "N-no," he stammered, trying to bury his face into Felix's shoulder. Felix, whose sharp attention to detail kept the planet going smoothly, wasn't fooled.

"I love you," Felix whispered into Hal's ear. "You're the most incredible person I know. You've overcome so much, but you have a smile on your beautiful face every single day. Even though you know some people look down on you, misunderstand and belittle you, you just grin at them and keep going."

Hal felt his face going red, and it was ironic that being fucked in the ass didn't make him blush, but one little declaration of love could. "It's not that big a deal," he protested.

"It is that big of a deal," Felix corrected, grabbing a fistful of Hal's wavy brown hair, forcing him to meet Felix's eyes. "When the Council began prodding me to get married, the only person I could think of was you. I've loved you for a while. And I'm the authority on this planet, so if I say you're loveable, then everyone had better agree." Their foreheads rested against each other, and they breathed each other's breaths.

"I don't deserve you," Hal whispered, like he was telling a dark secret.

"Let me be the one to decide that," Felix said. Then he kissed Hal, rough and desperate and needy, and Hal thought that maybe Felix was crazy, but he probably did really want him. Hal kissed back just as hungrily. He moaned aloud when Felix began thrusting into him, pounding him against the wall.

"Felix," Hal whimpered. "Felix, I love you." He held on to the broad shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, but kept kissing as though his life depended on it.

"I love you, too," he heard Felix answer against his mouth. At that, Hal came, splattering against their stomachs.

Felix groaned at the contractions of Hal's hole around his cock, and, after half a dozen more desperate thrusts, came too, adding to the messy mix of come and lube already in Hal's ass.

Somehow they made it back to the bed, and Hal was too tired to think.

"Did you mean it?" Felix asked, propped up on one elbow, fingers tracing Hal's face.

"Sleep now. Talk later." Hal ordered, grabbing the wandering hand and pressing a warm kiss into the palm. "But yes, I did."

With that, he tugged Felix's arm over him, curled on his side, and slept with Felix spooning him from behind.

***

This time when Hal woke up, he thought he was dreaming. Someone warm and firm was behind him, with an arm wrapped around jacking him slowly. He sighed and leaned back against the body, waking up a little more when the breasts he was expecting weren't there.

That's when he remembered that he was married to his best friend, and realized that the warm hand around his erection belonged to said best friend.

"Good, you're up," Felix whispered, holding him tightly enough around the waist to keep him from turning over. "Relax. Let me take care of you."

Hal slumped into the mattress and let his head fall back to Felix's shoulder. "Sure thing, buddy." Mornings, especially early ones, were never very strong for Hal. He figured that if Felix wanted to wake him up with an orgasm, then more power to him.

As he began thrusting into Felix's fist, he noticed that Felix was also getting excited against his backside.

"Felix, man, as much as I love getting fucked, to everyone's surprise, I'm pretty sure that we're gonna have to wait for a little while. Not that I don't want to, but my ass may never recover. And I don't think it would be very much fun at the moment, to be totally honest." Still, even as he warned Felix, Hal kept thrusting into his hand and back against his erection.

"I know, Hal. I'm a little more knowledgeable in this area than you are," Felix murmured into Hal's ear. Goosebumps spread along Hal's neck. "I'm just going to come against you, between your cheeks. It's going to be quite the mess." Hal knew it was for the council, but he thought Felix sounded more pleased by it than he really should.

Hal made a pleased noise and squirmed enough to feel Felix's body rubbing against his. "Sounds great. Guess I'll let you come on my face some other time."

He felt Felix's hand stutter against him. Then the young ruler recovered with only a minor clearing of his throat. "You promise?" Felix's voice was dark.

"Absolutely," Hal told him. He was getting close, but it was comfortable and easy this time, instead of the frantic couplings from before. "You sound like it's something you'd like to see, and I'd like to find out whether or not I like sucking cock. I suspect, from some of the other stuff I've enjoyed, i. e. getting fucked in the ass by you, that I may."

"You can't just say stuff like that," Felix scolded him. "You'll make me lose control too quickly."

Hal laughed, then a wicked idea occurred to him. "How much would it be against your culture if we went out of here with my come on you? You could come against my ass, increasing the drippage factor, then jerk me off against you, so my come is all over you. I bet that'd shock 'em."

"Mmmm," Felix tongued his ear as he continued thrusting. "That's not bad. I could get it all over my hand and stomach, then suck on my fingers as we walked out. I bet we'd make some of the old idiots hard."

"Fuck yeah," Hal gasped, both in agreement and as an expletive. "They'll be thinking about all the hot stuff we did here. Every time they walk near this room, they'll get hard. I know I will," he admitted with a breathless laugh.

"Will you?" Felix asked, now applying teeth to the ear in front of him. Hal approved. "Will it make you hard to think about how I've fucked you in this room. Will you come to me every time it happens?"

"Yeah, I will. And I'll mention something, something small, but it'll make you hard too. Then you'll have to fuck me in a broom closet or something so you can focus on work again. And everyone will know that you're fucking me, because I'll be screaming your name," Hal thrust back against Felix's cock, wondering if maybe it would be worth it to let him in his ass again.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Felix grunted. Then Hal felt the slick hot come against the outside of his hole.

"Yeah, that's it. Come all over me, baby," Hal crooned. Then, faster than should have been possible, he found himself lying flat on his back with a very happy Felix above him.

"Will you return the favor?" Felix's voice was wrecked from coming.

"Yeah, baby, I will. Damn, but you better get over here quick, 'cause I'm not gonna last much longer. Fuck!" Hal felt his voice crack as Felix's warm hand worked quickly over his cock. Those black eyes held his intently as he jerked him, and Hal struggled to keep his green ones open through the waves of his orgasm.

"Love you," Felix whispered into his mouth. Hal couldn't repress his wide grin, and wouldn't have even if he could.

"Love you, too, you maniac." And Hal pulled playfully at Felix's curls.

Just then, they heard a pounding at the door.

"Lord Felix, Lord Consort Hal, are you prepared for your inspection?" It was definitely Sebastian.

"Are they coming in here, or are we walking out there?" Hal whispered into Felix's ear.

Felix whispered back, "Us out there. My chambers are close by, so we'll be walking there."

"Naked?"

"Of course. And I'll probably need to help you walk, considering I've fucked you since we got up last time, and you couldn't even stand then." Again, he sounded far too pleased about that.

"You're terrible. Seriously. I can't believe I have to be practically carried in front of those blow hards," Hal's complaining was good-natured.

Felix laughed. "Yes, but it will help make it clear that you are mine and they cannot take you away from me. Ever. You'll have to tell those people on your home planet that they'd better get rid of any plans they have for you, as well."

"Sweet," Hal approved. "Now let's get out there."

As Felix had predicted, Hal couldn't walk at all. Felix all but carried him out of the room and, as promised, made sure they could see him sucking the come off the hand not occupied with carrying Hal. Hal grinned at him and licked at the juncture of mouth and fingers.

The old men looked disturbed, and one or two of them looked very turned on. They didn't stay very long to 'inspect' Hal's asshole.

The moment they hit the very large, very comfortable bed in Felix's main apartments, Hal snuggled up to his best friend slash husband and went to sleep. Life, as far as he was concerned, was better than ever.

***

For a few weeks after their marriage, Hal wondered if it had all been a mistake.

Felix was busier than ever, working on smoothing out this political scandal or setting up that trade alliance. Hal understood — there had been times when their friendship had gone through dry spells because of Felix's job. But something else was off, and Hal began to suspect that Felix was avoiding him.

Frustrated, he sat down, having very little to do as 'Lord Consort' aside from fucking their fearless leader. He figured that since Felix hadn't so much as kissed him since the day after their wedding night, it was his duty to see why Felix had lost interest so suddenly.

That made Hal pause for a moment. Felix had said he'd been into Hal for a while before their marriage, but maybe that night had gotten it out of his system. Was he just not interested any more? That wasn't fair, if it was the case. Felix couldn't just wake Hal up to the fact that he loved being fucked, not to mention that he was in love with Felix, and then decide he didn't want to do it any more!

He shook his head. Felix was a better man than that, and he wasn't nearly that fickle. He'd told Hal that he loved him. Felix didn't lie. So it had to be something else.

Deciding that he would never figure it out without talking to the man himself, Hal planted himself in Felix's living quarters, which were attached to his own new suite. His first thought was to make himself comfortable until Felix came back, but there was no telling how long that would be. Instead, he decided to snoop.

Most everything was exactly how he'd expected it. Felix was nothing if not neat. The first two rooms of the suite, the living room and kitchenette, were boring.

Shrugging, and telling himself again that, as his husband, he had a place in Felix's bedroom, he began looking around in there. The first thing that caught his attention was the bed — he'd forgotten how big it was. He figured he could sleep half a dozen people on it comfortably. However, one side had a pillowcase slightly different from the others, and the arrangement of the covers was such as to allow someone to easily slip under them.

Bouncing, remembering exactly how comfortable it was, he saw the unobtrusive table next to where Felix undoubtedly slept. The top of the table was boring, just like the tables in the living room, but he noticed that a drawer was slightly cracked open. Hal grinned. There was no way he could resist that.

He pulled it the rest of the way open. Sitting on top, he could see a frameless picture turned upside down on top of everything else.

"Got a favorite picture, huh Felix?" Hal asked the room. When he pulled the picture out, he stopped and swallowed heavily.

It was of them on their wedding day. One of their friends, probably Reisen, the little shit, had managed to capture the moment when Hal's defenses had slipped in their kiss. He could see glimpses of both of their tongues, and both of their faces glowed a faint pink. Their hips were pressed tightly together, and no one could miss the possessive way Felix's hand rested on Hal's back.

Hal flopped back into the pillows, smelling Felix's shampoo on the one with the different pillow case, when he noticed something glossy on the left edge of the picture. He wiped at it and rubbed it between his fingers. Surely it wasn't...

To confirm his suspicions, Hal dug through the rest of the drawer. There, like he'd begun to suspect, he found a bottle of high-dollar lube. He cracked it open and sniffed, then sniffed at the stuff on his fingers. As he thought. It was the same.

For a moment, Hal contemplated what to do. The lube on the picture was obviously not very old — it had probably been from the night before. He didn't doubt for a second that Felix had lay there, exactly where Hal was now, holding the picture in his left hand and stroking his dick in his right.

"Damn, that's hot," Hal muttered. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be the one getting Felix off — and not just his picture. With the lube in one hand and the picture in the other, Hal made up his mind. The time for playing nice was long since over.

He wriggled out of his clothes as quickly as possible, plotting the whole time. Felix got off work about half an hour ago, which meant it would be yet another half hour for him to actually leave, and five minutes after that to get to his rooms. That should be more than enough time to prepare himself.

Hal carefully placed the picture on the table so he could see it, then squirted a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. He'd done this a time or eight since his wedding night, so it was easy enough for him to find his own hole and begin the process of stretching. Before, when he was fingering himself, he'd been mostly concerned with finding his prostate and imagining Felix's fingers and cock inside him. This time, he wanted to make sure he was stretched enough to take Felix's cock as soon as he got home.

Of course, that was assuming that Felix would fuck him, instead of kicking him out in outrage. But Hal tended to be an optimist, and at least he'd get to get himself off in Felix's bed one time.

When he added a third finger, he gasped. That always burned a little more than he expected. Hal used his left hand to swing a pillow, one that wasn't Felix's special pillow, under his hips to try to get a better angle. He could never get enough thrust from his own fingers, and it never ceased to frustrate him.

By the time he was really getting into it, arm burning and legs spread as wide as they'd go and still let him finger himself, he heard a loud noise from the living area. He'd left enough of a mess that Felix would be able to tell he'd been there, but until he checked, Felix would have no way of knowing whether or not he'd left.

"Hal?" Felix called, sounding puzzled.

Hal collected himself enough to yell back in a somewhat-normal voice. "Back here, buddy!"

As Felix's sure footsteps approached, trepidation began to build in Hal. What if he didn't really want Hal? What if he'd read the situation all wrong?

"Hal what are you doing in hee — urgh," he ended on a choked off cough. Hal watched him closely to see if Felix liked what he saw or not. Those black eyes went wide and, although he was clearly trying to look elsewhere, they would not stray from where Hal's fingers were thrusting into himself.

He chuckled. "I was waiting for you and got bored. You don't mind that I borrowed your porn?" Hal nodded toward the picture of them.

Felix's face burned and he licked his lips. "You. What? You're. Um. Huh?" He didn't move, and his eyes stayed riveted.

Deciding to take pity on the man, Hal let his fingers slip out of himself. "Ah," he gasped, and he left his legs open so Felix could see the way his asshole spasmed at the loss. "Well, I missed you. And I thought I'd come here and wait you out, catch up on what's been going on, ask why the hell you've been avoiding me ever since we fucked. You know, the usual best friend slash husband stuff."

That did make Felix look down. "I haven't been avoiding you," he tried, but his voice had no conviction.

"Yeah, Felix, you have." Now Hal sat all the way up and marched over to Felix. "And, okay, I understand that our situation is a little weird, but I need you to talk to me. Is that something you can do? Even if you've decided that you'd rather just be husbands in name and best friends in practice, I can understand. But it," he paused, not sure if he wanted to finish that sentence. Then, shaking his head, he went for it. Because he did love Felix, and he knew that Felix really did love him back, at least as a friend. "It really fucking hurts to feel like you're just throwing me to the side."

Felix flinched at that. "I would never throw you away, Hal. Please know that." He gripped Hal's shoulders tightly. "This situation is, as you said, a little abnormal. And the council was even less happy with my choice of consort than I'd originally anticipated." The two of them shared a grin before Felix continued. "I'm sorry."

Hal shrugged, leaning into Felix. "It's okay, I guess. You know me, though. If I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it dramatically."

Felis laughed. "I do know you." He pulled Hal into a rough hug. "I do." His hands began stroking the tight skin on Hal's back, and Hal suddenly remembered that he was naked and his cock was still pretty damn hard.

"And I can't say I mind this kind of dramatic display," Felix whispered into his ear.

Hal turned his face up, grinning broadly, blinking back the tangle of emotions tugging in his chest. He framed Felix's handsome face in his hands and drew him down for a kiss. "I thought you wouldn't, judging from that picture by your bed."

Felix laughed against his mouth, and Hal wondered if this was what home felt like. "I can't believe you found that."

Hal laughed back, and they stood there chuckling into each other for a minute. It was kind of the most wonderful thing ever. "Yeah. I got bored, like I said. I gotta tell you, Felix, I was a little surprised to find lube still on it."

He pulled back enough to see Felix blush again. "Well. I can't say I'm disappointed, if this is the result. Did seeing that really make you decide to masturbate on my bed? Again, not disappointed, at all, but curious."

Grinning, Hal leaned up so their noses brushed. "Seeing it let me know that you'd still like to fuck me. And I figured I'd have enough time to stretch myself open for you by the time you got back." He pulled away and sauntered in what he hoped was a sexy manner back to Felix's spot of the bed.

"I was very good," he told Felix as seriously as he could, trying his hardest to suppress the smirk that danced in his eyes. "I didn't jack myself at all."

Felix swallowed as Hal pulled his knees back to reveal his slick pink asshole. "Is that so? Well, I suppose I should try to encourage such good behavior."

"You absolutely should," Hal told him, then slid his thumb back inside. His eyes closed of their own volition at the sensation, and his groan wasn't just for Felix's benefit. "Damn, but I love this," he gasped.

"Do you? Have you been doing this to yourself, imagining me inside you?" Felix's voice was low, making Hal shiver in anticipation. He felt a hand nudging his own away, and he let Felix take over. Felix pressed in deep, harder than he had before, testing the stretch of Hal's muscles and pressing insistently on his prostate to make him cry out.

"Oh shit, Felix. Please please just fuck me now. I've been thinking about it every day," Hal babbled. "Your fingers are so much better than mine. Please, Felix," he gasped, then whined in protest as Felix took those wonderful fingers away.

"Patience, my love," Felix said, leaning forward to kiss Hal again, dirty and wet. "I have to take off my pants so I can fuck you."

Hal nodded, eyes opening in order to watch. He'd missed Felix's body almost as much as he'd missed his companionship. His eyes traced every inch of skin as it was revealed, noting the way his muscles clenched in desire.

When Felix had finished undressing, Hal sat up so he could pull Felix down on top of him. Felix laughed, burying his face into Hal's neck. "I love you so much," he whispered into the sweat-slick skin there. Hal felt his breath catch at those words.

"Now you really need to fuck me," he managed, closing his thighs around Felix's hips.

Never one to disappoint, Felix began pressing into Hal's waiting body, more quickly than he had before, but still carefully. "Are you doing okay there, Hal?" He watched Hal's face closely, making sure he wasn't hurting him.

"Yes, dammit. I would be doing even better if you'd just give it to me. Do you have any idea how much I've been wanting this since we got married?" Hal griped good-naturedly.

Felix gently scraped his teeth along Hal's jaw as he asked, "How much?"

"Almost every night," Hal gasped, loving the feel of Felix's cock filling him so nice, and knowing that this information would likely prompt him into treating him less like a china doll. "Almost every night, I've been fingering myself, holding off on jacking my dick for as long as possible, wishing you were there to fuck me. I'd imagine your fingers, and your cock, and your hot voice in my ear."

"And you'd finger yourself like you were when I walked in?" Felix couldn't help but wonder aloud, even as his hips started snapping into Hal's more quickly. For a moment, Hal couldn't answer, too busy riding the waves of sensation that Felix's cock was making in him.

"Nnnggg, yeah," he breathed. "Sometimes like that. Sometimes with my ass in the, hah, air, legs open so, ungh, so wide, wishing you'd walk in on me and, ohhhh, fuck me just like you are right now." Hal began lifting his hips to meet Felix's, with his head thrown back, unable to stop the gasps that escaped with every sharp thrust.

"Shit, now I want to see that. Later, after we've recovered from this round, you're going to show me, okay?" Felix was out of breath and as turned on as Hal at that point.

"Hell yeah," Hal agreed. "Gonna spread my legs real wide for you, ass all open and ready, so you can fuck me like I need to be fucked." The last word was punched out of him with the force of Felix's thrusts. Their words became jumbled, more gasps and stutters than anything comprehensible, as they each worked toward climax.

"Felix, baby, so close," Hal managed to gasp.

Instead of answering, Felix began stripping Hal's cock with quick, arrhythmic strokes, squeezing tight and perfect. He couldn't get any of his words past the thickness in his throat, but he pressed his mouth blindly to any parts of Hal he could reach, trying to communicate just how precious the man was below him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Hal whimpered as his entire body went rigid with the force of his orgasm. For a few moments, he must have blacked out, only coming back to himself as Felix gasped through his own orgasm.

Hal held Felix close with arms that felt like weak rubber, enjoying the weight of him pressing Hal into the mattress. After a few moments, Felix rolled away, making Hal wince as his cock slid free.

"Sorry," Felix mumbled, working on snuggling close to Hal again. For long minutes, the two of them enjoyed the feel of each other's skin and the sound of the other's heartbeat. Felix broke the silence.

"I don't think I can go that long again without touching you." His voice was calm and honest, and it made Hal laugh.

"For serious, man. Do you have an empty drawer or something in here? Your bed is way more comfortable than mine, plus it has my sexy husband in it most nights." Hal grinned, all bravado, but he knew that Felix would hear his uncertainty. Regardless of the frankly amazing sex they'd just had, Felix had been avoiding him. He may not be ready to cohabitate just yet.

Felix mouthed lazily at Hal's shoulder, sucking too gently to leave a hickey. "The chest of drawers on that side of the bed is empty, as is that closet. We'll tell the household servants to begin moving your things in the morning."

"Felix, babe," Hal tried the endearment on after sex. It still felt right. "Do we really need the servants to move me? I don't have that much stuff, and I'd hate to be a bother."

"Hal, love," Felix imitated, and Hal knew his grin was sappy beyond all belief. "The household servants here make more than most other people on the planet. Let them do their job every once in a while. Besides, tomorrow I don't have any council meetings, and I want to spend the day with you. I really have missed my best friend and my husband." He leaned away enough to look into Hal's eyes, his free hand coming up to cup the side of Hal's face.

"That sounds great," Hal admitted quietly. "Love you."

"I love you too, Hal." Felix's smile was at least as ridiculous as Hal's, so Hal didn't feel bad about it. Even though it was the wrong time of day to nap, both of them were worn out from the physical and emotional rollercoaster, and they drifted off, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

 


End file.
